horrible_historiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheTripleEye
Welcome Hi, welcome to Horrible Histories Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Contents page. Messages Before 2014 Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grubbbles (Talk) 03:43, August 4, 2012 Done! You should now be an admin. Best Wishes, Grubbbles 02:09, August 23, 2012 (UTC) We need to make an official layout for the Book pages. Any ideas? Grubbbles 02:27, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Good Ideas. I'll experiment on the pages Incredible Incas and Angry Aztecs. You are doing really well here. especially with images. You just need spelling checks. We need to make this wiki look really professional. I'll help you with the books, but we also need to work on other aspects of the wiki, including professionalism, the TV show, magazines, audio, the cartoon series, and other things. I'll try to make a slider for the main page. Do you speak any languages other than English? Best Wishes, Grubbbles 14:11, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, cool. I asked because I am slowly working on foreign language editions of this wiki. Right now I'm working on Spanish and Polish. Horrible Histories is in Italian, though. Good luck with the Specials pages. Grubbbles 03:44, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I'll answer you about the layout over the weekend. I'll run some tests first. Grubbbles 00:26, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, done! I've reviewed your layout(it was very good), and I modified it to fit with professionalism and with my layout. Both layouts are exactly the same now, except Incredible Incas has the Inaccuracies section, due to the fact that it has some inaccuracies. I don't know about Wicked Words , though. Also, mabye you shouldn't put the words that the character on the cover says in the overview. Let's just make the cover image larger, so people just read from there. I've done that in the Wicked Words page. Please write if you disagree or have other questions. Best of Wishes, Grubbbles 17:19, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, cool. About the math wiki, wait with that. If we put it on, it can go in the homepage. I don't think we are allowed to put it in the navigation. Grubbbles 21:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Please don't edit the homepage. I'll working on it. I was thinking about doing a Nasty News blog every two weeks or so. I'll make one as soon as I finish working on the homepage as a test. Great Ideas for the Horrible Science and Horrible Geography Wikis. I made a Horrible Science Wiki once, but Wikia deleted it for a unknown reason. Best Wishes, Grubbbles (talk) 16:13, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I've made the first Horrible Histories News Blogpost here as a test, but I'm still working on it, so it's not ready yet. Enjoy and please send in ideas! Grubbbles (talk) 04:49, October 18, 2012 (UTC) It looks really good! Let's leave it for now. I might change its color later. Grubbbles (talk) 02:12, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Well done on getting #1 on the wiki!